dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
__TOC__ Levels Museum level 1.png|Level 1|link=http://dominations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Museum Museum level 2.jpg|Level 2|link=http://dominations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Museum Museum level 3.png|Level 3|link=http://dominations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Museum Museum level 4.png|Level 4|link=http://dominations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Museum Museum level 5.png|Level 5|link=http://dominations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Museum Museum level 6.png|Level 6|link=http://dominations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Museum General Information * Located along the edge of the map near the Alliance Gate, the Museum can be repaired in the Gunpowder Age and above! * The Museum allows you to craft, display, and empower Artifacts from throughout history. * Each Artifact contains 5 benefits that can improve nearly all aspects of gameplay. Discover a wide range of effects that best suit your unique playstyle! * While all Artifacts contain 5 benefits, most Artifacts will start with only 1 or 2 of those benefits unlocked. * To fully unlock all of your Artifact’s benefits, you must collect and use new items - Supplies, Researchers, and Benefactors. * Each time you unlock an Artifact it will acquire an additional star - up to 5 stars. At 5 stars an Artifact will have all benefits unlocked! * Supplies, Researcher, and Benefactors can be obtained in Expeditions, League Boat, and the Victory Chest. * For those looking to top off their collection of Supplies, Researchers and Benefactors they may also purchase the new Museum Resource Chest. * Each unlocked benefit on an Artifact can be leveled up to Level 10 increasing its power with each level. * Leveling up a benefit requires resources and a new item - Blueprints. Blueprints can be obtained by selling off any unwanted Artifacts you may have * As per 6.6 Update there are 2 Hall Exhibit (Main Hall and World War Hall) inside. Each of them displays different set of Artifacts. * Main Hall Exhibit will have: ** 2 Weapon Exhibit. It is the slot for Weapon Artifacts ** 2 Armor Exhibit. It is the slot for Armour Artifacts ** 2 Jewelry Exhibit. It is the slot for Jewelry Artifacts ** 2 Pottery Exhibit. It is the slot for Pottery Artifacts ** 3 Legendary Exhibit. It is the slot for Legendary Artifacts * World War Hall Exhibit: ** 2 War Weapon Exhibit. It is the slot for War Weapon Artifacts ** 2 War Armor Exhibit. It is the slot for War Armour Artifacts ** 4 War Equipment Exhibit. It is the slot for War Equipment Artifacts ** 3 Legendary War Exhibit. It is the slot for Legendary War Artifacts Statistics : Note: Main Hall Exhibit: * WE: Weapon Exhibit * AE: Armor Exhibit * JE: Jewelry Exhibit * PE: Pottery Exhibit * LE: Legendary Exhibit World War Hall Exhibit: * WWE: War Weapon Exhibit * WAE: War Armor Exhibit * WEE: War Equipment Exhibit * LWE: Legendary War Exhibit Museum Resources Museum Resources are used to unlock an Artifact in the Museum. You can find Museum Resources in your League Boat, Victory Chest, and Expeditions. There are four types of Museum Resources: Supplies, Researchers, Benefactors, and “unknown“ Artifacts For Category of Artifacts: Artifacts. The artifacts have a variety of effects but can be generally summed up as such. Effects among artifacts are random: Two of the same artifact may have a different effect(s) and/or stat(s) Artifact Crafting Use your Mysterious Fragments to craft powerful Artifacts! 1 Artifact costs 100 Mysterious Fragments 5 Artifacts costs 475 Mysterious Fragments Capacity: 20 (Increase capacity by 5 for 250 crowns) 100 Artifact Leveling Up Artifact can be leveled up by leveling up the benefit it has. Leveling up benefit will make the benefit to have more value. Note: Weapon and Jewelry upgrades use food. Armor and Pottery upgrades uses gold. Every level up increases for buffs/refunds or decreases for debuffs/costs the stat by 1% All stats have a base stat of 1%, 6%. or 11% Artifact Unlocking Artifact can be unlocked by unlocking more benefits it has. Unlocking more benefits means more benefits boosts you have. Artifacts Selling The value of the artifact increases as one levels up a stat or unlocks a new ability Every level up adds +45 Mysterious Fragments and +20 Blueprints to resell value. Boosts The research of Hannibal Barca at the University confers the following bonuses to : * Level 1 - Mysterious Fragments received in battle: +3% (5 levels). The Microprocessor Technology research at Library confers the following bonuses to : * Chapter 2: -10% Artifacts upgrade time The Archaeology Technology research at Library confers the following bonuses to : * Chapter 1: +5 Museum Storage * Chapter 2: +10% Mysterious Fragments production capacity * Chapter 3: +5 Museum Storage * Chapter 4: +10% Blueprints when selling Artifacts * Chapter 5: 5% chance to craft a 3-star Artifact Empress Wu Zetian at the University confers these bonuses to the : * Museum Artifact Unlock Time: Decreases time to unlock Museum Artifacts by 3% (10 levels). zh:圖書館 Category:Gunpowder Age Category:Museum Category:Buildings Category:Artifact